One Piece: Hour of the Amazons
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: With the exception of Monkey D. Luffy, everyone had been shocked at the arrival in the New World of Hancock, the 'Pirate Empress' and Warlord of Seas. She still insisted on being referred to by that title despite how that system had been disbanded. One Shot.
Talking: "Gimme meat!"

Thinking: " _Are they going to give me meat yet?_ " _  
_ **-0-0-0-**

I do not own One Piece

 **-0-0-0-**

Hour of the Amazons

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Has spoilers from chapter 824**

 **-0-0-0-**

With the exception of Monkey D. Luffy, everyone had been shocked at the arrival in the New World of Hancock, the 'Pirate Empress' and Warlord of Seas. She still insisted on being referred to by that title despite how that system had been disbanded.

(It had been Hawkeye who had been the final straw, appearing shortly after Kaidou's downfall in Wano and searching for information about the exploits Roronoa Zoro the 'Pirate Hunter.' He had calmly referred to the infamous criminal as his "student," and referred to his role in the Emperor's defeat as a "Mid-Term Exam" while stupefied reporters hung back within earshot)

Thankfully, Hancock had been prepared for the nullification of her peace treaty with the World Government, being fully aware that she and her people had escaped reprisals for her part in Luffy's exploits at Impel Down and later Marinesford by far too close a margin. When the Navy had come for the Kuja Pirates, the island's inhabitants were long gone. Despite her pride and secret emotional trauma, the woman was no fool. Well, formerly secret emotional trauma.

"The World Nobles had long known that Hancock was once one of their slaves," Elder Nyon explained to Luffy, who saw nothing amiss about a bunch of friends showing up out of the blue, with an entire fleet of women looking for a new home. Especially the tension amongst his Alliance at the sight of all the dangerous warriors opposite of them. He was just overjoyed to see them all, and every male was jealous by how he seemed to know them all on a first name basis.

"That's bad," Luffy frowned in anger. "Why'd they do it?"  
"Presumably to shame the Snake Princess before the world, but especially her people. Instead," and now a tear came to the old woman's eye, "they were furious upon her behalf. And all because of you, Luffy?"  
"Me?" he blinked in confusion. "What'd I do?"  
"The woman the Snake Princess was before meeting you may have likely lost great support, and by the laws of our people have indeed been banished, along with her sisters. But over the last two years, ever since meeting you, she began to change. So that when they learned of what had happened to her in her youth, and realized that the World Government's intention to hurt her, all of the warriors issued a declaration of war upon them and the Navy."

Ran, one of the more senior members of the Kuja Pirates strode up, "The Snake Princess has earned our loyalty, and the Nobles will suffer for what they've done to the Gorgan Sisters! This we all pledged!"

"Huh," Luffy grunted with a blank face before dismissing it all. " _Hancock and other friends are here and the World Government is their enemy again. That's all I need to know._ " Speaking of which, "Where's Hancock anyways?"  
"Still in her cabin trying to decide what to say to you when she first sees you again," Nyon deadpanned, having strictly advised that leaving out words regarding "marriage" or "engagement" for the time being. Depressingly, this had left the Snake Princess rather stumped.

Now that the tension between the two fleets was gone, more of the Amazons were showing up, hugging Luffy in glee, pulling on his body, yelling how happy they were to see him, and generally ignoring his protests.

It was snowing, but they still only wore their skimpy two-piece outfits.

"Alright!" Luffy called out from within the mass of flesh, "let's party!"

 **-0-0-0-**

"We definitely picked the right man to follow," Straw Hat Grand Fleet, Fourth Division Commander Ideo murmured to Blue Gilly, who was also nodding in appreciation. Behind them, a bunch of their fellow Division members were speaking of the glory of their captain, the ally of their god, the great and holy Usopp, and the blessing he had brought upon them. Mostly former gladiators who had supported Luffy during the final stages of his battle against Doflamingo, they were also members of the growing number of converts to this new religion.

As befitting a belief system originating from pirates, and about the most free-spirited man they had ever met, it was rather unstructured, and was spreading like wildfire. People enjoyed worshiping a pirate as a god as opposed to the Celestial Dragon, who knew?

 **-0-0-0-**

"Remember ladies," the stern Kikyo reminded the women alongside her. "If a man approaches you without the presence of Luffy, beat him down!"  
"Yes ma'am!"

"You might want to hold off on that," Jinbe advised (he was not a male _human_ so they were still a little unsure of how to treat him, even if he was not a friend of Luffy), "some of the men here are pretty strong. Starting a fight now, even with the protection of the Straw Hats, would create nothing but misery." Some of the Amazons bristled at that, but acknowledged that patience was, for now, a virtue.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Come again?" a blinking Boa Sandersonia asked Luffy's head as it stuck out from amongst all of the thronging women.

Chortling, Luffy answered Hancock's sister again, "We're the Straw Hat-Heart-Mink-Ninja-Samurai-Bonney-Fishman-Kidd-Revolutionary-Whitebeard Alliance!" Then he cocked his head in annoyance, "We were originally just the Ninja-Pirate-Mink Alliance, but the newer samurai insisted on being mentioned so we had to include all the pirate crews too. And then the Revolutionaries when we met them after their fight with Blackbeard."

" _I thought the Bonney and Kidd Pirates were down to just one or two each_ ," the green haired Amazon wondered, before dismissing it. " _This is Luffy, he's nice like that_."

"So is Hancock free yet?"

"Ah, no, she's still trying to figure out what to say, but truthfully we were hoping to join your Alliance."

"Sure!"

"What!?" a bunch of voices roared in anger at being overlooked.

"What? They're great guys."

"That's ladies! Call them ladies!" a snarling Sanji screamed.

"So now we're the Straw Hat-Heart-Mink-Ninja-Samurai-Bonney-Fishman-Kidd-Revolutionary-Whitebeard -Kuja Alliance!"

"We've got to find a name everyone will agree to, AND NOT THE MEAT ALLIANCE!" she shrieked at Luffy before he could open his mouth, gnashing her fangs at how her Captain would not let up with that stupid idea.

"My big sister still has to agree," Sandersonia pointed out, but knew it was a moot point. The chances of Hancock saying no were…minute. Especially given all her blushing mutterings during the voyage of how now that they had lost their home they would have to try out new 'traditions.'

 **-0-0-0-**

In his cabin on the _Thousand Sunny_ where he was recovering, Monkey D. Dragon was trying to come to grips with the possibility that he might be having grandchildren in the future. Multiple grandchildren. From multiple mothers given the enthusiastic cheers and hot and heavy gossip spreading throughout the fleet. He was trying to hide his concern beneath his stoic face, but those who knew him could tell.

It was all the sweat and dilated pupils that were the clues. Ivankov was poking the immobile man for the fun of it, rejoicing in the uncharacteristic panic.

"Well, I guess _Luffy_ knows how to treat a lady," Koala teased Sabo.

"I'm just wondering if he ever got the Talk, you know, the Birds and the Bees," the blonde murmured behind all his bandages. "I mean I don't know if Dadan would have done it, but maybe Garp?"

And now Dragon was outright terrified.

 **-0-0-0-**

With a spontaneous party erupting behind him, Trafalgar Law was trying to remember the exact part where he had lost control of this so-called Alliance. " _Manipulate Straw Hat-ya and his crew, you said. Their Captain's an idiot and so must the rest of them. It'll be easy you said. Ha!_ " By the time that they had reunited at Wano, Straw Hat-ya had expanded the Alliance without consultation even more, and just like when the Minks and Samurai (and Ninja) joined, it was hardly something Law could refuse. Not with such formidable individuals and groups offering their aid, and now it was happening again. " _And most of the Alliance is now centered round him_ ," he wearily conceded, knowing that it was best to accept it. It was not as if he was as interested in competing with the man for the title of Pirate King anymore after all. Or more accurately, Law would happily mow down anyone else trying to get the prize, but his debt to Straw Hat-ya was such that he would not stop the man from taking the lead. If the Rubberman got himself killed in the process? Well, Law would have given him ample opportunity, and would just step up and take the Throne for himself.

The cheering of his crew at seeing the Amazons again was still annoying though.

"Captain," the reassuring voice of Bepo spoke up, "are you feeling alright?"

Sighing, Law just waved his hand dismissively, "Just a little tired from everything that's been happening."

"Oh yeah. Your arm doing better?"

"Yeah, yeah." It had been plain embarrassing to lose his _left_ arm this time, but thanks to that Dwarf Princess he had been fighting again in no time.

Then Law glanced up to see Cavendish and Bartolomeo dancing by, kicking their feet up in sync with one arm around the other's shoulder and a mug of ale in the other hand. Another sign of how increasingly surreal the world was becoming.

"Kinda sucks, don't it," a voice cut in, and the scarred and muscular form of 'Captain' Kid plopped down across from him. Another ally that Straw Hat-ya had not asked him about, but another ally that was valuable to have on hand. Preferably for a suicide mission. Law almost told the rough man to leave, politely at first since they were allies now, but stopped when the implications of his tone hit him. "What do you mean?"

"Everything we hoped to accomplish, is being pulled into chaos. They call us the 'Worst Generation' because of how we treat the status quo, but now even we're getting caught up in it," he answered as if he were stupid, gesturing at the party with his newest prosthetic hand. "And everything that we're doing, including you and me, is just muddying the waters even more."

But Law just smirked, "Yeah, but no one promised the Throne would be easily won, right?"

"Nope," Kidd agreed with a nasty grin. "Still, while it sucks that Straw Hat Luffy gets all the attention, at least he knows how to throw a good party, so he's worth sticking around with a little longer."

Law thought about snidely noting that Kidd no longer had a ship to leave with, nor a crew except for his right-hand man Killer, but that would only disrupt the party. And it was indeed a good one.

 **-0-0-0-**

Sanji was a ghost of himself, wailing and sobbing with grief over how all those beautiful women only had eyes for their idiot Captain, with Chopper on medical stand-by. Usopp and Brook were not much better. Only deeply engrained loyalty and sense of family was keeping the humans (and skeleton) in the little pity group from becoming violent.

"I wonder if they've any decent swordswomen," Zoro mused as he looked out at the Amazons.

"Not only must they have a fascinating history that no outsider except for Luffy may have heard of," Robin smiled, "but I can't wait to find out what they think of men, especially since our Captain appears to be their ideal man. I wonder if this means they'll only be killing men who lack any of Luffy's traits?"

Nami was unsure of how to respond to this

 **-0-0-0-**

Officially the great Buggy the Star Clown was in his cabin planning his next move. In reality though, he was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. " _How could I have been so stupid!?_ " he wailed to himself for the umpteenth time. " _Falling for that summons by the World Government after what Hawkeye did!?_ "

He had proudly set out with his fleet to the new Navy Headquarters, and right into a massive naval ambush. An average sized New World whirlpool (ergo, only the size of a medium island) on one side, and a fleet of already firing warships on the other. In blind panic (his idiot crewmembers insisted it was a scream of defiance) he had accidently sailed them into the whirlpool, where by sheer _dumb luck_ that he did not even know how to explain they had been thrown into the air to land a safe distance away, with the whirlpool safely between them and the Marines.

The morons who followed him were convinced it was divine protection or whatever.

But now the fact remained that Buggy was trapped in the New World with Navy Headquarters behind him, with a crew of dangerous and powerful pirates who would likely kill their own mothers if they caught them lying about Santa Clause, never mind how he had been manipulating them for over two years. His only hope of survival in this wretched sea of death was dependent upon having a powerful patron or ally that he could side with that would offer protection from the other monsters that roamed these waters.

Blackbeard was not even worth considering. Whitebeard may have been the greatest nightmare of Buggy's dreams, but the man was predictable in that he had a code of conduct. His killer on the other hand had risen via repeated backstabbing, and what little Buggy had seen at Marineford was hardly reassuring about the man's sanity.

Big Mom would enslave him, and then likely eat him.

And thus he was desperately trying to think of some alternative to his last two options, for the sake of both his pride, his sanity, and his life.

" _Shanks_ _? Nope. Just No. Him and his oh so cheerful mug. Hah! like that will ever happen. I mean sure he is powerful and can protect me... NO! Never over my dead body, well, maybe not_ my _dead body how about the Richie's body, yeah that stupid lion has it coming anyway,_ _does he think meat grows on trees! Even if I am rich now. Was rich_." With an effort Buggy shook off those thoughts, knowing he was just depressed. He would miss that stupid cat if anything happened to him.

Straw Hat was a madman. Crazy as he was powerful, and while Buggy's _buddy_ might accept him with open arms and invite him into the growing alliance he was part of, Straw Hat would also do all he could to pull Buggy into another wave of insanity and violence. Probably a head-on assault against Big Mom over an argument involving candy or something. Or maybe finding himself low on provisions, the suicidal brat would decide to steal food from her.

" _What do I do!?_ " he moaned.

 **-0-0-0-**

The personal quarters of the Gorgon Sisters had seen better days, with the Snake Princess packing in additional supplies even here in order to ensure her people could have adequate food and drink. This unfortunately meant there was little room to pace back and forth in private.

"I'll have to pretend the other alliance leaders are Luffy and I's equals," Boa Hancock muttered. "I've got to be careful about reprimanding them too for any insolence, lest they begin to discover the full scope of my powers," she also reminded herself. As much as she had brushed it off at the time, that buffoon of a Vice-Admiral's ability to survive her Love-Love Beam had been a wake-up call that she had to intensify her training, even before meeting Luffy. Her Devil Fruit granted her many abilities that she had diligently developed, but the fact remained it was not as effective as she had once assumed.

The Warlord, she refused to be acknowledged as anything less, was gnawing on her thumb in agitation now that she was finally reunited with Luffy but also having to improvise more than she appreciated. "If only I had left to join him sooner!" Hancock wailed, "Then we could have done without all these tagalongs!" Well, maybe the Fishman Pirates, or Sun Pirates as they preferred to be called, would have been acceptable. Also the Revolutionary Army since Luffy's _other_ brother was apparently a member. But there were still far too many men for her taste.

Finally Hancock just collapsed back on her bed, well aware of how she could not hide in here much longer without inviting speculation. She had to be strong. She had to be beautiful. It was the only way to protect her people and see them flourish once more.

Even pre-Luffy (that was how she viewed that part of her life), while Hancock had always been cold and distant to her fellow Amazons, she had still cherished her people. Risking her life in raids for supplies they could not produce at home, allying with the despicable Navy, providing authority and leadership to a society of warriors who might otherwise resolve disputes with violence, all that and more she had provided because despite it all she had _cared_. She had _wanted_ to live amongst them all and see them prosper. That was why Hancock had never even considered abdicating her throne and leaving to sail alongside Luffy, unlike the previous monarchs who had fallen in love. For as much as she adored Luffy, she knew she was not strong enough to leave Amazon Lily behind.

Being with Luffy though had opened her eyes, and the Amazons had been startled to discover the Snake Princess being more a part of their lives. She had joined in at parties, particularly those rare times Luffy had been allowed by Rayleigh to visit while recuperating from various injuries, but later even when he was not there. The other Amazons had run beside her on hunts for food, sparred with her in training as she worked to make her warriors more 'beautiful,' and had seem her actually visited restaurants to eat amongst them. In this, Hancock had gained a greater appreciation and love for her people.

But then Hawkeye had ruined everything, and her eyes narrowed in remembrance and vowed anew to make that man suffer. " _If I can't turn him into a statue, then I'll petrify his arms at least and throw his sword into the ocean! And then him with it!_ "

Her haki instinctively detected a presence before it reached the door, and Elder Nyon stepped in. "Are you almost ready, Snake Princess?"

With a sigh, Hancock stood up, "Yes, though I'll have to hide the true extent of my relationship with Luffy at first. It will be best that the scum who follow at his heels, besides his own crew," she quickly corrected, "see my strength first while making impressions of me. My passion may make them think I'm weak, which is unacceptable."

"I agree with part of what you just said," the diminutive witch dryly remarked, jumping back to avoid a kick.

"Insolent!"

"We must also discuss a safe place for our people, those who cannot fight."

"Obviously!" Hancock snapped, "And this situation here seems to be the best for us. Wano is free from Kaidou, but weakened, vulnerable. Offering our services in its protection in exchange for territory should be tempting, especially with Luffy supporting us!"  
"You think they'll just hand over their own land like that? The samurai of Wano?" the older woman scorned.

"If we offer to lay claim to where their enemies once lived, or was damaged by the fighting, they will be more open. We're a warrior people, we don't need to be coddled! Proving our ability to thrive even in such circumstances will prove ourselves to them!"

Nyon hummed to herself in thought, "It has merits, but we know so little of Wano. I suggest holding onto that idea until later, Snake Prin—" but Hancock was already storming off.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hawkeye."  
"Red Hair," was the equally solemn answer, on guard at the Emperor's atypical greeting. "I need a favour."

At that the rest of the _Red Force_ 's crew was murmuring in surprise and speculation. Finally turning away from the sea, Shanks turned to look his old friend-rival in the eye, and the swordsman was shocked at how tired those eyes looked. "What?"

"I need to join your crew."

"Why?"  
"Because Straw Hat will come to you before going to claim the Throne, and he will bring the Pirate Hunter with him. While fate will see us fight, I'd rather not just sail aimlessly across the sea, waiting for us to stumble upon each other."  
Now the shadows fell away and the real Shanks was back, and the air took upon a familiar energized edge. "Oh ho! Not until you tell me the story between you two though! C'mon Hawkeye, you've been holding out on me! Let's get a drink and you can tell me all about it!" And as they walked away they left thoughts of Blackbeard behind.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Wow, that's just amazing how you guys got away from the Navy like that! Hancock sure is smart," Luffy cheered as he heard the story of the Amazon's exodus.

"While sailing through Paradise, we also grabbed one of the world leaders on their way back from the Reverie!" the beautiful blonde Marguerite beamed as she walked up. "This'll be great for whatever you've got planned out!" Behind her, the large, corpulent figure of Sweet Pea walked up, casually carrying the bound and gagged prisoner. "We've got the rest as statues, but this one put up the best fight so we decided to honour her for her prowess by just tying her up," Marguerite finished.

"Oh dear," Robin murmured as she got a glimpse with her powers, a drop of sweat on her face.

"What? What is it?" Nami asked, trying to see around the crowd, afraid to know what could unnerve her big sister.

"So that's the big shot," Franky boomed, unimpressed so far.

Luffy stared into the furious eyes of the squirming captive, her muffled words clearly angry.

"Vivi? What're you doing here?"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Author Notes:  
I just could not resist that end! Sorry though, I doubt I will continue this.  
-0-**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
